


in between

by howimetyourmulder (skuls)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Ghosts, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Social Media, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT), it's gonna be a bit of a rough ride but i promise it'll get better buddy, various appearances of other stuff from the stephen king literary universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuls/pseuds/howimetyourmulder
Summary: In the aftermath of Chapter 2, the people left behind are left stunned in the wake of Eddie and Stan's death. Unsure of their next move, things will begin to change when Richie and Bev visit a medium in an attempt to contact their friends.--or, a ghost story fix it told in the form of a social media au.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 22





	in between

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my attempt at posting my sm au on twitter here on ao3. it's an idea i've had since last november or so, and i'm excited that i've finally found a way to write it! if you want to read the au in all its multimedia glory, you can find it at @nbtwnau on Twitter. considering the shortness of the updates, i'll be updating less frequently here than on twitter, so if you want more frequent updates, they can be found there. (i'm already ahead of what i've posted here on there.)
> 
> this story IS a fix it, but it does start while stan and eddie are dead. i promise they will be in the story, but it'll be a little lighter than maybe in other stories. meanwhile, this focuses more on the remaining Losers and patty, and their efforts to reconnect w/ eddie and stan. 
> 
> this will also include some crossover shit, mainly from stephen king stuff, but also from some other stuff that i think is kind of stephen king-esque for self indulgent purposes. i'm trying to decide how heavily i'll dig into crossover-y stuff vs original, but i doubt many non It characters will be featured heavily. (aside from ellie creed from pet sematary, because my original idea sprouted from "bev and ellie both lived in chicago at some point if u go by pet sematary book canon... what if they were friends??") 
> 
> i fucked up the timeline on twitter, and did my best to fix it here. but it's not perfect at the beginning, so if the time jump comes off as awkward, that's why. my apologies; the timeline should be more consistent throughout. 
> 
> warning up front for references to grief and to eddie and stan's death, including references to suicide. also i don't anticipate this getting too violent or scary, but it is a ghost story, and will likely delve into some horror elements 
> 
> if you're interested, check out my main twitter @graceskuls or on tumblr @how-I-met-your-mulder! i am always up for digging into these movies

1\. Richie Tozier's phone

August 23

Google search: eddie kaspbrak obituary

stanley uris obituary

  
2\. Texts from Bill Denbrough to Richie Tozier

August 23, 6:30 PM

 **Bill:** Hey, Richie. It's Bill

 **Richie:** hey big bill howza movie industry

 **Bill:** Someone else took over for the ending of the movie, probably for the best. 

I wanted to check in with you. No one's heard from you since we left

Mike said you're not going to the funerals?

August 24, 2:55 PM

 **Bill:** Richie? Is everything okay?

4:38 PM

 **Bill:** I know it's none of my business but I really think you should be there. Eddie and Stan would've wanted you there

7:37

 **Richie:** cant do it bill. i just cant

  
  
3\. Texts between Bev Marsh and Patty Uris

August 23, 3:08 PM

 **Bev:** Hi, Mrs. Uris. My name is Beverly Marsh, and I was a friend of your husband's when we were kids. I'm sorry to bother you in this difficult time, but I was devastated to hear about Stanley's death and wanted to offer my condolences. I also wanted to reach out to you as an old friend of Stanley's. When I heard about his death, I was meeting with several of our other friends from childhood. They were all devastated as well. We wanted to ask if it was all right with you if we came to the funeral. And we also wanted to reach out to you in person. There's some things we wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry to be vague, but I feel like what we have to say is best explained in person. We would love to meet in person if you are willing. Stanley meant a great deal to us, and we'd like to help you if we can

10:45

 **Patty:** Can we speak on the phone? Would you mind calling me?

4\. Richie's texts with Eddie Kaspbrak 

August 17, 1:20 PM

 **Richie:** be careful out there, ok? dont get clown murdered or anything

 **Eddie:** You too, Rich. 

4:05

 **Richie:** hey, eds, im really sorry but i have to go. i cant do this. i cant. if i were you i would split too. this is really dangerous & we didnt sign up for this. not rly

i hope u make it out ok

if you dont hate me hit me up when u leave. i'd love to catch up. missed u eds 

5:50 PM

 **Eddie:** Rich where are you?

I'm not pissed but Bowers is here in Derry. You might be in trouble

6:15 PM

PLEASE answer, ok? We're worried about you, dipshit

August 18, 10:07 AM

 **Richie:** eds i'm so sorry. i'm so so sorry

August 19, 2:23 AM

 **Richie:** i misd u so kuch… 

August 23, 11:47 PM

 **Richie:** i shoudkev savef u. i2let u down… i leoved you so juch

August 25, 7:08 AM

 **Richie:** i know i should stop texting u but i cant eds. i cant. i keep fooling myself into thinking u might answer

12:37 PM

 **Richie:** i really really miss u

5\. From the computer of Patty Uris

August 25

Dear Stanley,

I miss you. I miss you so, so much. 

It's hard to know what else to say. I just miss you. It's hard to know what else to think or say. I miss you every minute. I miss talking to you. I want to talk to you so bad. I guess that's why I'm writing -- talking to you this way feels better than not talking to you at all. Even if you'll never write back. 

You always wrote me notes. Not as much anymore, but you used to so often. Do you remember? ~~(Did. Did you remember. I hate this. I miss you.)~~ Back when we were dating, and I was living at the sorority, or I'd go back home for the summer, and I'd get something from you every single day. Even if it wasn't very long. _Dear Pats, I miss you. I want to hear your voice. I know when you'll get this, we'll have just had dinner last night, but I know me, and I know I'll miss you already._ Or _Dear Babylove, I saw a red-tailed hawk today. I wish you'd been here to see it._ I loved them so much. I saved them all, and I have them in the box of things I kept in college. It's all stones I picked up on campus, or things that Allison and Cynthia gave me, or letters from you. It's mostly letters from you. 

My favorite is the one you sent me just after we got engaged. The day after, so I know you must've sent it before you proposed. We hadn't even been dating for very long. It said, _Dear Babylove, I love you so so much. I'll love you forever. I miss you even when you're right beside me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, every minute until we're old and gray._

It's my favorite, but it makes me think now. Wondering if you knew then. Wondering if you remembered what you said a few days ago. 

That wasn't fair. I'm sorry. 

I talked with one of your friends a couple of days ago. Beverly Marsh. She was really nice, and she talked a lot about how much she missed you. She told me some things about your hometown and your childhood -- some kind of pact you all made, a promise. She wanted to tell me the rest in person. We're supposed to meet tomorrow and discuss things. I don't know if I could handle it tonight. 

I miss you, baby. I miss you. Today was the day of your funeral. 

\-- Patty

6\. Texts between Patty and Bev 

August 26, 11:46 PM

 **Patty:** Thank you again for talking to me tonight. Tell the others thank you too

 **Bev:** Thank you for believing us. I know it sounds insane, considering you've never met us before. But please believe we care a lot about your husband and have your best intentions in mind

 **Patty:** I do believe that. Maybe I'm crazy, but you seem sincere, and it seems like 

Stanley loved you a lot

And your story matches what he wrote on the wall

Maybe it is crazy but this is almost reassuring, to know why he did what he did

 **Bev:** That was our hope

I'm so sorry again for all of this. We never intended for anything to happen to Stanley with all of this… we were horrified when we heard

 **Patty:** I could tell. I appreciate that. I don't know what to do with any of this information, but I do appreciate it

I'm sorry too

About your other friend who died. That must have been a hard loss

 **Bev:** It was. We miss them both so much 

  
  
  
7\. Texts between Bev and Ben Hanscom

September 26

3:05 PM

 **Bev:** Thank you so much for coming up with me. I really appreciated having someone here with me during all this

 **Ben:** Of course! Anything you need during all this. I want to be there for you

Since I couldn't be over the past few years… lol

I can come back in a few weeks, if you want 

If you'd like the company

 **Bev:** That would be amazing! if you're sure you don't mind

I'm sure I'll be a little lonely and stir crazy living out of a hotel

 **Ben:** I don't mind at all! My empty place gets a little lonely too sometimes. And Baxter likes staying at my friends, it's like a doggy vacation

 **Bev:** Lol you should bring him sometime! If that's something easily attainable by plane of course 

**Ben:** Maybe! I wouldn't normally bring him on a plane but he was pretty good when we flew out to my uncle's last Xmas

 **Bev:** I'd love to meet him sometime

 **Ben:** Definitely

How are you doing? Are you sleeping any better now? 

**Bev:** A little bit. You know how it is

Sorry again about showing up at your room at 3 in the morning

 **Ben:** Don't worry about it

 **Bev:** I just cant stop feeling guilty for how everything went down. That I saw all these things in my dreams and I never knew

I should've been able to do something 

I really miss them, Ben

 **Ben:** I know. I miss them too

But you've gotta know… it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything. You can't blame yourself

 **Bev:** I could have, though. I remembered. As soon as I heard it, I knew

And I keep seeing them in my dreams, over and over again, knowing I could have saved them, but I didn't. And I know I can't help them now. And it's like the dreams I had when I was a kid, the Deadlights, but… not. Like it's different

 **Ben:** different how?

 **Bev:** I don't know

8\. Texts between Richie and Bev

September 27, 5:58 PM

 **Richie:** hey bevvie

bevvers 

beverino

 **Bev:** Hey, Rich, it's good to hear from you! How are you?

 **Richie:** how would u like to visit the best medium in chicago w me?? 

9\. Texts between Mike Hanlon and Ben Hanscom

September 27, 6:11 PM

 **Mike:** Hey Ben, it's Mike

 **Ben:** Hi, Mike! How are you doing? 

**Mike:** I'm okay. I've been staying in Portland for the time being but am looking at further travel plans

How about you? Still in Chicago?

 **Ben:** Headed back now that Bev's settled. I'll probably head up there again in a couple weeks, keep her company

 **Mike:** Have you guys talked about where things stand between you? I know you left things kind of uncertain

 **Ben:** I don't want to put that on her right now, after everything with the divorce and Eddie and Stan… it's all been such a mess. I can't burden her with that

 **Mike:** I don't blame you there

Have you happened to talk to Richie lately? The last I heard was from Bill about him not coming to the funerals

 **Ben:** I've sent a couple texts but he didn't answer them

 **Mike:** I was surprised he didn't come, but I guess it's better he didn't come to Eddie's, considering how badly things went

 **Ben:** Yeah that was difficult

Stan's wife was really nice tho. I'm glad she talked to us. I wish we'd been able to explain more to Eddie's wife

 **Mike:** it probably would've just made things worse 

I wanted to ask you a question about all the research you did about Derry when we were kids, if you don't mind

 **Ben:** Of course not, although I don't know how much I remember. I think I left most of it with you when I left for college

 **Mike:** You did! I was just wondering if you remembered anything that maybe didn't make it into our project

 **Ben:** Fire away 

**Mike:** Do you remember finding anything on ghost stories in Derry?

Or

Stories about things sticking around?

After death?

10\. Continuing texts between Bev and Richie

September 27, 6:00 PM

 **Bev:** richie what?? What are you talking about?

 **Richie:** a medium?? u kno… talks to ghosts. opens a portal to the other side

it's for stan and eddie

not for like some

joy ride whoo hoo shit

 **Bev:** I didn't think it was

But Richie… I just don't think that its healthy

 **Richie:** i'm not ALLERGIC to seances bevvers. are u?

 **Bev:** no but I'm not a huge fan of them. I've had my experiences and I just don't think it's healthy 

**Richie:** what experiences????????? 😏😏😏🤪😳🤫

 **Bev:** When I was 15 I went to a slumber party and we played with a ouija board. It spelled out COME HOME dozens of times and then my name

 **Richie:** oh ouch 😬

 **Bev:** yeah

 **Richie:** this medium dsnt use ouija boards bev i swear! she makes contact prsnly. and does that spirit writing thng. ever seen the others??

 **Bev:** Yeah good movie

It's not about the ouija boards Richie. I just worry. I don't think it's healthy of us to hang on like this

We need to try to move on

 **Richie:** you don't get it

 **Bev:** I do. I miss them too rich. I miss them a lot

 **Richie:** no you dont 

look. bev. 

i need to do this, ok? so i can move on

it will help me i swear

i have to talk to him one last time 

BOTH of them

i need to talk to them and tell them i'm sorry. thats it. i can move on then

i can go alone if i need to i get it if u dont want to

but i'd really really like the help

  
  


11/12 **.** From the computer of Patty Uris

September 27

Dear Stanley,

The house is full of people. Not with kids, the way we always wanted, but with our friends and family. My mother and my aunts are all staying. They're worried about me, they're hovering. I might be grateful at any other point, but I can't stand it now. I want to be alone. You're the only one I want to see. 

I talked to your friends. The Loser's. Bev and Bill and Ben and Mike. They told me Richie couldn't be here even though he wanted to, so I haven't met him. They told me everything. About Derry, and the monster, and your promise. At first, I wondered why you didn't tell me about any of this. About your friends or the promise or the things that happened to you when you were a kid. But they said you didn't remember. That you wouldn't have remembered until Mike called you. 

Mike was very apologetic. He cried. Now I know who you were on the phone with that night. But I'm not angry at him, or at you, even though I wish you had told me. From everything they've said, I can imagine your state of mind that night. Not REALLY, of course, but a little bit. I think I understand why you did what you did. I saw haunted things in your friend's eyes. Grief and fear. ~~If you felt even an ounce of what they were clearly thinking~~

They told me your friend Eddie died in Derry. That he would've come if he could have. So you could've died if you'd gone. ~~But you could have lived, too, because they all did.~~

Maybe I'm crazy for believing them. I feel a little crazy sometimes. Mom has asked about a million times who they are and what they had to say, and I've lied because I know she would think I was crazy. But I believe them, Stanley. I really do. I don't know why. Maybe because of the picture of all of you I found in your things. There's seven of you there, even the ones I didn't meet, and you all look so happy. You look like you belong there. 

But, I don't know. Really, I think there's just something authentic there, in what your friends told me. Something that makes me trust them. I believe it. I believe there was a monster and you fought it. I believe that monster might have driven you to do what you did.

Hearing everything that you went through was so hard. It made me wonder how much of it you retained. If it was related to the nightmares you always had -- it must have been, right? I hated those nightmares, baby. I hated what they did to you. And I hate thinking about how this must have affected you all this time, even if you didn't remember. ~~And I hate thinking about that night. What you must have been thinking. What you must have been feeling~~

Mostly I've been thinking about this: if the world is the way your friends say it is… if there is magic, and monsters, and all these unexplainable things… then isn't there anything out there that would let me talk to you one more time? Anything out there that would bring you back to me?

I love you forever, to the moon and back. And I miss you every minute. 

\-- Patty

13\. Texts between Richie and Bev

September 27, 6:45 PM

 **Bev:** okay. I'll go with you

 **Richie:** u will?

thank you sm bev i owe you 1. i owe u a million. a billion

 **Bev:** It's ok rich. I want to talk to them too. I need to tell them that I'm sorry too

When do you want to do it?

 **Richie:** i was thinkin i'd fly in a couple days from now if that works

 **Bev:** Sure. We can go after I'm done in court

 **Richie:** ok. thank u tahnk u thank u

 **Bev:** you're welcome 

Do you want to ask any of the others? I'm sure they'd come

 **Richie:** no not rn. can we just keep it btwn us? dead light buddies??

 **Bev:** Let's not go by that

But yeah! Just us for now

Richie writing to Eddie

September 27, 7:01 PM

 **Richie** : im coming eds. im gonna talk to you again. just a couple more days

14\. Searches on Richie's phone 

Seeing Beyond Magazine

@seeingbyondofficial 

"Want to talk to deceased loved ones? Ten customers of Corporeal Conversations (Chicago, IL) swear by this practice."

16 Sept 2016

356 retweets 972 likes

Naomi Reeves

April 17, 2016

"Come and see me at Corporal Connections, located in Chicago, IL., where I may be able to help you get in touch with deceased loved ones."

👍157

15\. From the email of Bill Denbrough

September 28

~~Hey, Ron,~~

~~I’m sorry for how things have gone down the last couple months. I’m sorry about the movie -- tell Pete that I’m sorry and that I liked his ending fine. Saving the other son was a good idea, he was right, people deserve a happy ending. I’m also sorry for the shitty draft of this new book. I wanted to email and tell you that it isn’t working. It’s all complete shit and I can’t finish it. It’s too hard to finish it. I don’t know what I was thinking with this new story, or why I decided to write it. I should’ve listened to you and just written a sequel to The Black Rapids instead. It’s a shitty story and there’s no point in finishing it, and it’s not like I can change anything by writing it, it’s not like I can bring them back~~

  
  


Hey, Ron,

Just wanted to check in. Tell Pete I’m sorry about the movie and that I like his ending. I’m in for any promotions in the coming months. 

I don’t have any new pages to send you at the moment. You’ll hear from me when I do.

  
  
16\. Texts between Richie and Bev

September 28, 11:43 AM

 **Richie:** hey bev

can i ask u something

 **Bev:** Sure, what’s up?

 **Richie:** what was it like at the funerals

12:13 PM

 **Bev:** it was rough. It was really hard for all of us

Stan’s funeral went a little better. The Urises were there and recognized us, and Stan’s wife was nice. She agreed to talk to us the next day, and she actually believed us when we explained what had happened

 **Richie:** wait wait wait

you TOLD stan’s wife?????

about it??

and she BELIEVED you????

 **Bev:** I couldn’t really believe that she did but yeah. It was Mike’s idea, but we all agreed it was a good one. We thought she deserved to know what happened

 **Richie:** i cant fuckin believe she listened

 **Bev:** We couldn’t either

But Patty was really nice and she did believe us. Although I’m not sure how well she took it

She definitely took it better than Eddie’s wife

 **Richie:** you

you tried to talk to her too

 **Bev:** Yes. It went horribly though. She didn’t even want us at the wake and wouldn’t agree to talking in private. And she freaked out when we tried to explain. Didn’t believe us or didn’t want to hear it 

She made us leave

Wouldn’t let us come to the funeral the next day

 **Richie:** fucking shit

it’s a good thing i didnt come i guess

 **Bev:** I wish you had come. We missed you there. And Eddie and Stan would’ve wanted you to be there

 **Richie:** i know ok??

BELIEVE me i know

but i couldnt do it i couldnt

GO to that

i dont wanna get into it ok.. bills already pissed at me

 **Bev:** You did ask

But he’s not pissed… WE’RE not pissed. We’re worried about you. And we miss you

 **Richie:** he is definitely pissed. he told me that we were eddie and stan’s oldest friends and that if anyone needed to be there its us

but whatever

im sorry i shouldnt have asked

im sorry

 **Bev:** it’s okay

12:35 PM

 **Bev:** So when are you getting in?

 **Richie:** flyin in tomorrow. want me to pick u up? i can pay for the uber 💲💲🤑👍👍

17\. Texts between Mike and Ben

September 28, 5:33 PM

 **Mike:** I got your email. Thank you for getting back to me as quick as you did

 **Ben:** Yeah I wanted to check my attic before I said anything definitive. I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a help man

 **Mike:** It's okay. It was a long time ago, and it was kind of a long shot. Even I knew that

 **Ben:** Do you mind me asking why you're looking?

I mean… I can guess why… But, you know

 **Mike:** wishful thinking on my part. Hoping that they'd still be there somehow

 **Ben:** Bev said something to me when we were in Derry. Something that It said to her when we were by ourselves

It said, "Nobody that dies in Derry ever really dies."

I thought that was odd

 **Mike:** that's definitely odd. Because it's not true 

Although I wish like hell it was

  
18\. Texts between Bev and Ben

September 28, 8:45 AM

 **Bev:** How's Nebraska? Enjoying those wide open spaces?

 **Ben:** Lol I'm trying. I think Baxter is happy I'm home 

[Pic]

 **Bev:** Aw!

 **Ben:** How about you? Is court going any better?

 **Bev:** Not really. But my lawyer thinks we'll come to a settlement in a week or two

 **Ben:** That's good. You deserve to be able to leave this behind and move on with your life

What do you think you'll do after it's done?

If you don't mind me asking

 **Bev:** I don't know

I guess I'm still figuring that part out

I guess we're all kind of at a weird new stage in our lives, aren't we?

 **Ben:** Yeah I guess you could say we are

Have you been sleeping any better? Any more nightmares? 

**Bev:** I dont think so. But… I did have a weird dream last night

Not a nightmare but

I don't know

Not normal

 **Ben:** what was it?

 **Bev:** I was in a room and there was blood on the floor. And Eddie and Stan were there

It was really fuzzy but I remembered I apologized. And Eddie shook his head at me like he was telling me not to. And I said, Richie wants to talk to you

And then Stan took my hand and said, Look for the turtles, Bev. They're important

And then I woke up

 **Ben:** That is really weird

 **Bev:** I woke up shaking 

Not like I was scared or anything 

I don't know

I guess it felt like it was really them

But what was that about turtles?

 **Ben:** I don't know

We used to look for them down at the quarry as kids. Maybe it was that

 **Bev:** Oh god I remember that. We actually caught one that one time

Remember when Richie saw one out in the middle of the water and flipped out? It didn't even bite him but we all rushed out there because we thought he was dying

 **Ben:** I do remember that

Eddie was really pissed off, but you thought it was really funny

 **Bev:** It WAS funny

 **Ben:** It really was

Do you ever wish for things to be like that again? 

**Bev:** All the time

I've felt so unsettled all morning. It's so weird… like there's something I'm missing

 **Ben:** I can come back up if you want

 **Bev:** I can't ask you to do that Ben… you just got home

And what about Baxter?

 **Ben:** You're not asking. And I really don't mind

And me leaving = doggy vacation. Remember?

 **Bev:** If you really don't mind, you should come. Richie's flying in tonight. We could have a mini reunion

 **Ben:** I'll fly in tomorrow then

Richie's coming? I'm surprised. He's been so reclusive… honestly I thought he was angry at us

 **Bev:** He might be. But he said he wanted to see me

 **Ben:** I'm looking forward to seeing him

19\. Texts between Mike and Bill

September 28, 4:46 PM

 **Bill:** Hey Mike, how are you doing? Gotten out of Maine yet?

 **Mike:** Hey Bill! Nah not yet. Still in Portland. Still figuring out where I wanna go

How about you? Hows the new book going?

 **Bill:** Not great honestly. The first chapter was really easy and I wrote it really fast but I've been lagging since then. 

Wondering if it was a good idea to write a book based off of all this. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now it just feels heavy handed. 

**Mike:** People process grief in different ways

 **Bill:** I guess so.

Are you still thinking about writing that book?

 **Mike:** Maybe. I took all my research with me but I cant figure out an angle

My dad had a lot written but I'm not sure if I should use his stuff, it feels a little weird to me

 **Bill:** If you need any help just let me know. :)

 **Mike:** Sure thing! 

Hey Bill can I ask you something?

 **Bill:** Sure. 

**Mike:** Do you believe that things stick around after they're gone?

That the die could still exist after they die?

 **Bill:** Like… ghosts?

 **Mike:** Yeah I guess so

 **Bill:** I don't know. 

For a long time, I thought I was seeing Georgie's ghost, but I don't know if I believe that any more. I feel like that might have just been It. I guess I want to think that the things It said wouldn't be what Georgie said if he came back. 

I guess if It exists, it stands to reason that ghosts would, too. 

Are you thinking about Eddie and Stan?

 **Mike:** Yeah

I know it's dumb… and I probably shouldn't wish for them to still be on this plane of existence I guess. But a part of me just wants some confirmation that they're okay

And a part of me wonders if they'd still be in Derry. I mean, you know how Derry is. It's one of those places that isn't normal

Sometimes when I was a kid I convinced myself that I saw my parents' ghosts. But I don't know if that was just wishful thinking, or It, or something like that

But what if the people in Derry stick around? Like my parents, or Stan and Eddie

 **Bill:** Except Stan didn't die in Derry. 

**Mike:** No, he didn't 

**Bill:** It's possible though. I wouldn't put anything past Derry. And if anywhere was haunted, it would be Derry. 

Are you thinking about going back?

 **Mike:** I don't know. I don't know if I can. And I don't want to chase dead ends, if I'm just making things up to make myself feel better

 **Bill:** I understand that. Maybe we'll never know.

 **Mike:** Maybe not

 **Bill:** Do you ever think there's places out there like Derry? More places that seem to be cursed? Or magic?

 **Mike:** I've done some research and I think there are. In Maine, and all across America 

I've thought about checking them out but I don't know if that's a good idea

 **Bill:** Probably not. Who knows what all is there? Or how dangerous it could be?

 **Mike:** Yeah. I don't know if I'm ready for another experience like this

Or if I ever would be again

20\. Texts between Richie and Bev

September 28, 8:01 AM

 **Richie:** i should be landing around 530 or 6 so ill pick u up straight after

 **Bev:** Okay. Court adjourns at 5 so that works out

Do we have some kind of appointment?

 **Richie:** yeah i talked to naomi she's gonna help us out

 **Bev:** Cool. See you later

6:45 PM

 **Richie:** look alive bevvers im downstairs

  
  
21\. Texts between Richie and Bev

September 28, 7:05 PM

 **Bev:** I don't want you to think I'm unsupportive Rich, but this place looks very much like a place that fakes shit

Are those HALLOWEEN DECORATIONS?

 **Richie:** wht corporeal connections cant have a nice decor??

7:16 PM

 **Bev:** Hope Naomi doesn't recognize us. This would be a weird thing to come up in court

7:21 PM

 **Bev:** I didn't know we'd need the stuff of Stan's and Eddie's. Good thinking with the letter

You have Eddie's watch? I didn't know that 

**Richie:** It was his other watch. He had a spare. He switched watches after Bowers 

7:30 PM

 **Bev:** How does this spirit writing thing work again? This seems a little suspicious to me

7:43 PM

 **Bev:** She's getting a little weird now Rich, what the fuck?

Is there something wrong with her eyes?

7:47 PM

 **Bev:** How much did you say to her beforehand??

7:52 PM

 **Bev:** Did she just say turtles

Richie did she say turtles

7:59 PM

 **Bev:** Richie I don't like this anymore. I think we should go

Richie Idhwu3otnyvaul 

8:16 PM

 **Bev:** What the fuck was that

Texts between Bev and Ben

8:05 PM

 **Bev** : Something happened tonight, Ben. Something's wrong

22\. Texts between Patty and her mother

September 28, 4:13 PM

 **Mom:** Are you sure you don't need me to stay honey? I can turn around. I can be there in a few minutes. 

**Patty:** No, I'm fine. I need to be alone right now

 **Mom:** I can be back within a day if you need me. Your father too. He's sorry about what he's said in the past and he wants you to know how much he loves you.

And you can always come stay with us Patsy. Any time you want.

 **Patty:** Thanks, Mom. I'll keep that in mind

8:02 PM

 **Patty:** Mom? Are you off the plane yet?

You're gonna think I'm crazy but I heard something upstairs

I heard the bathroom door slam shut

And the whole bedroom smells like Stanley

23\. A photo of the spirit writing done during the September 28 session with Naomi Reeves. The only visible letters are N B T W N

https://twitter.com/nbtwnau/status/1252388696654897154?s=09


End file.
